I'm Sorry For Being So Weak
by TuxedoFedora
Summary: I'm sorry for being so useless. I'm sorry I couldn't save the person I love most.    GaaraxOC


In the desert styled room not a sound was heard, save for the scribbles on paper made by the official. Red hair fell over a pale face as sea green eyes concentrated unmoving on the paper. A soft and timid knock sounded through the room as the concentrated eyes never left the paper.

"Come in," commanded the owner of the hard eyes.

A raven haired head peeked in through the door shyly being followed by a very thin and feminine frame. Concerned, green eyes locked on the working body before her. Making her way to the working man she held in her hands a tray that carried two fresh cups of tea. Her soft voice caught the attention of the working man and held it.

"Gaara-san, I've brought you some tea. You look like you need a small break," said the shy girl with a gentle and loving smile. For a small while, a small smile appeared on the redheaded male as well when his eyes fell on the girl's form.

Presenting the tray to the man she bowed her head respectfully until he took a cup. The girl set the tray down and stood in wait as she watched hopefully when the male named "Gaara" took a sip. Her soft heart fluttered as she heard his contented sigh from the warm drink.

"If there is anything else I can do for you, please tell me," the girl said as she unintentionally made her real motives clear as she picked up the tray. Gaara stopped mid-drink and took a look at the girl leaving. His sharp and commanding voice caused her to stop in her tracks with a flinch.

"Migoto."

"Y-Yes, Gaara-san?" she asked as she turned to look at the male that called her name. The tone of his voice caught her by surprise.

"You aren't yourself. What's wrong?" Gaara asked as he softened his voice when he saw her slight fear at his command. He knew when Migoto wasn't alright. He could tell straight away through her perfectly stitched smile.

"I…I don't understa—"

"Don't try convincing me there isn't. I've known you for long enough to pick up on your…How do you say…'Quirks'," he stated as his eyes never left her own eyes. His face softened as Migoto's eyes widened in fear like a child getting caught.

Migoto looked down in shame at the other tea cup. She felt awful to put it simply. She lied to one of her most beloved people and was caught. Gaara watched her shoulders shake as his eyes narrowed a bit in concern. She was…crying?

"I…you…you were hurt. You died. Naruto, Sakura and them saved you. I was useless. All—" her explanation cut from a tiny hiccup.

"All I can do for you is be a housemaid! I can't…I can't even protect someone I care about. I almost lost the person that I love more than anyone else," she spoke as her tears became sobs.

Gaara's eyes widened as her words slowly registered in his ears. He stood up from his desk as he never looked away from her. After placing his cup down he took an experimental step to her.

"Migoto…" he said as he took another step but was caught by surprise when she quickly bowed her body at a ninety degree angle.

"F-forgive me! Forgive me for being so useless to you, Gaara-san," she cried as she didn't let up her form.

His eyes softened just a fraction as he brought himself closer, his hand placing itself under her chin and lifting her head. Gaara took the tray from her and placed it aside, his eyes never leaving her gaze. A soft audible gasp left the fragile girl when she was pulled against his chest, arms locked tight around her in a possessive embrace.

"…You were NEVER useless to me," he said with his lips pressed against her hair from the embrace. "You were there for me when Naruto wasn't. You understood me even though you didn't share the same hardships Naruto and I did. That's NOT being useless. Don't ever call yourself that again." He explained to her as his voice fell in volume to a low whisper.

Migoto's eyes widened as her hiccups and tears stopped for a moment. The smell of sand swept across her senses and calmed her. She was left speechless for a moment from the point the redhead relayed to her. She was confused by his actions; Gaara wouldn't be so open about his thoughts or emotions. Right?

"W-why? Why do you think so highly of me?" she asked with a cracking voice. Her head nuzzled his unintentionally when he shook his head. Surely she wasn't this oblivious like Naruto was. Gaara himself highly doubted she was, he knew she was smart. He suspected she had denied his actions were out of nothing but purely friendly intentions.

"I kept you near me not out of friendship. But out of selfish reasons, I didn't want you to look at anyone else but me. Because I…" he fumbled for a bit. He was stumped with himself. The Sabaku no Gaara couldn't word what he wanted to say. After a while of silence and looking at Migoto's face contort into worry he opted for being blunt.

"…I want you all to myself. I love you," he said while looking at her dead into her eyes. He had never seen the girl flare up so red and her eyes open so wide. He lowered his head down to her blushing head, pressing their lips together. Gently at first, then he pressed harder against her soft teeth imprinted lips.

He was rewarded with a soft gasp, and tensing body when their lips met. While Migoto, on the other hand, was left purely dumbfounded. This is happening…Right? She's not dreaming is she? These lips upon hers were that of the one she loved right…? Her eyes closed as strong arms wrapped themselves around her and held her closely. She couldn't help but giggle a bit as she brought her hands up and brushed past his cheek. The rough texture of his sand armored skin was all she needed to be answered with. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as they stood there in comfortable silence, enjoying nothing but each other's presence. Reluctantly she pulled away from the kiss to look up into his eyes, the blush still ever present on her face.

"I…I-I…I love…" she attempted to say but failed to as she stuttered shyly.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me immediately," he says as he presses his lips to the corner of hers. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes closed as she whispered out a reply.

"G-Gaara-sa—"

"No…Its too formal for us now…"

"Gaara-kun…I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please tell me if you find any errors in the text. I will correct them immediately!<strong>


End file.
